Mirrors
by XblackcatwidowX
Summary: Nekozawa finally goes one step too far, bringing to life a Game of Mirrors. Mirrors are competitors whom enhance magical powers beyond belief, but many Mirrors in history have fought and met a fate more terrible than imaginable. And Nekozawa has decided to play the game with the hosts… journey with the hosts as they discover the light and dark within themselves...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first chapter book, and its not inspired by Harry Potter or anything like that! There will be no links to any other fantasy books, so expect only… the unexpected(!), as ****_Mirrors _****is where imagination runs wild! **

Haruhi Fujioka woke to a whistling in her left ear, and it grew shriller and shriller as she gained consciousness. Thrusting her head into her pillow and trying to sink further into her futon, the noise grew so unbearably loud that she ended up rolling onto the hard wood floor in her attempt to muffle the sound. The coolness of the wood caught Haruhi off guard, and she gasped loudly.

"I'm innocent, officer!" Ranka groaned groggily from his futon opposite Haruhi. He lifted his head and looked at his daughter, still half asleep.

"Sorry!" Haruhi hissed, then realizing that her father wasn't even fully awake, merely speaking lines from his dream, she clamped a hand over her mouth, ignoring the wracks of chill that transmitted from her body. Ranka flopped back down, face first, and Haruhi drew herself to her feet, wrapping a blanket around herself, and moved away to dress for school.

Haruhi had always been waking earlier than her father, as a matter of fact, earlier than _anyone_ in the same apartments as she lived in, ever since she'd started in the Ouran High School Host Club.

Seriously, Haruhi would never have joined on her free will, not in a million years. It was only because she was in debt after breaking their vase in Music Room 3. And that vase cost a _lot_; Haruhi didn't even want to think of the number of yen that she currently worked on repaying.

Appearance was one of the biggest factors for the host club, and therefore Haruhi spent most of the morning preparing herself for the day. She really missed wearing Ranka's old sweats and the big chunky, comfortable glasses. Contacts were a pain. But those were another one of Tamaki Suoh's ideas. He really was the worst thing that had ever happened to Haruhi.

"Curse him!" Haruhi muttered as she slid a contact into place, hating the heavy sensation on her eyeball. She glanced at the clock. It was almost six thirty in the morning. That left about another hour before she had to begin the long walk to Ouran. Haruhi grabbed a comb and started running it through her entangled hair.

Meanwhile, at Ouran High School, two students had arrived bright and early. Or perhaps that should be rephrased to _two students arrived _dark_ and early_.

Nekozawa and Reiko Kanazuki pushed open the doors of Ouran.

"President, may you remind me of the reason for this exceptionally… early… occasion?" Kanazuki asked hoarsely. She and Nekozawa had snuck away to get into the school at the crack of dawn, but unfortunately the doors had been locked, and they had been unable to find the Black Magic Club's secret passageway in the dark.

"We have come to test a new Black Magic," Nekozawa replied. Even he was no longer as cocky as he had started off, his black wig somewhat scragglier than it had started off, and a thin layer of grime and dust had settled on his 'must-have' black robes. "You, of all of the club, would understand the magic more than anybody else, Miss Kanazuki."

"Truthfully, Nekozawa, I've begun to have my doubts about whether Black Magic truly works or not," Kanazuki responded, running her fingers through her dark hair. "Nothing seems to work on Haninozuka… _nothing_."

"Trust me," Nekozawa said with a spooky laugh, "Once we're through with this, there will be no doubt, only answers."

The pair made their way down the huge hallways that echoed eerily the quiet tapping of footsteps in the silence.

They passed Music Rooms One and Two, still completely hushed, until they reached Music Room Three, where Nekozawa halted.

"Ah, the host club!" He giggled. "They would be the perfect guinea pigs, do you not agree, Miss Kanazuki?"

"Depends what on, Nekozawa," Kanazuki answered stiffly, her features taut in the dim light. "What type of spell is it?" She was quite obviously worrying about the new magic that the Black Magic Club President intended to cast on the host club, and whether it would harm her thin chances on getting Haninozuka out on a date.

"I shall tell you once we've reached our destination," Nekozawa said, pushing the door open and gesturing for Kanazuki to go first. She remained rooted to the spot, darkness shadowing her face as she considered her options. "Do not disappoint me, Kanazuki," he breathed, with deliberately missing out on the _Miss_ when he addressed Kanazuki.

"What type of spell is it?" she repeated, slowly and clearly, expecting a response this time.

"Ah, it is a Game of Mirrors, Kanazuki. And the two reflections are our specialties. Can you guess what they are?" Kanazuki followed Nekozawa into the music room gradually, admitting surrender. She was quick the answer the question.

"Light and dark…" she mumbled, then her eyes widened. "Ah! I see now, President! You'll emit light and dark magic into each of them! Are you sure that this is a good idea?" She added with a frown. "I've read about histories that include Games of Mirrors, and none have ended well. The Mirrors have turned against one another, and many have finished with deaths. How do you know this will work?" Nekozawa's face split into a wicked smile.

"We are the Black Magic Club," he said, pulling his hood up over his head, and Kanazuki did the same. "I do not."

**Thanks so much for reading through to here! ALWAYS review, guest or not – even if its just a smiley face! Anything is welcome and the more reviews I receive, the better the chapters will get – and send me a PM if you have any requests for later chapters (say, pairings? I always consider HikaXHaru) . Your reply should arrive between the time span of a day, or two if I'm late at receiving the message. **

** I'll update as often as possible. I am forever writing! :3 **

**~Black Cat Widow~ **


	2. Chapter 2

**SECOND CHAPTER IS UP! Thank you so much for the reviews that I got! Reviews make me so glad that people appreciate my writing! **

** This chapter should be more exciting than the first, and pretty please with sugar on top (or sprinkles, depends what you like :P) help me get my number of reviews higher, coz I'm aiming big! **

_'"I've read about histories that include Games of Mirrors, and none have ended well. The Mirrors have turned against one another, and many have finished with deaths. How do you know this will work?" Nekozawa's face split into a wicked smile. _

_ "We are the Black Magic Club," he said, pulling his hood up over his head, and Kanazuki did the same. "I do not."' _

The bell in the courtyard of Ouran chimed to signify that the hour hand had hit twelve o'clock.

Haruhi glanced out her classroom's window, into the deep cerulean sky. It was a perfectly cloudless day, a day for outdoors, Haruhi assumed as she watched students begin to drift out from the doors and start milling around the courtyard and greens.

"Club time!" Hikaru sang, seizing Haruhi's shoulder and jolting her back to earth. "What's so interesting out that window, Haruhi?"

Kaoru leaned against the window frame and gasped.

"Oh _no_!"

"What?!" Haruhi and Hikaru shouted at the exact same moment.

"Haruhi, you can't _possibly _be eyeing one of those boys out there, right?" Kaoru hissed mockingly, and Haruhi groaned.

"Oh my gosh, Kaoru, get out of my head!" She threw her books and stationary into her bag and, noticing that the twin's weren't beginning to walk out the doors, called over to them, "are you coming?"

Hikaru and Kaoru paid absolutely no attention to her, and muttered between themselves as they looked down to the courtyard. Haruhi tipped one head to a side, and walked over to them, wondering what had intrigued the Hitachiins'.

"That's her, isn't it?" Hikaru breathed to Kaoru.

"Wow, she's beautiful," Kaoru mumbled back, Hikaru nodding in agreement.

"What're you guys–" Haruhi was cut off as her eye finally met the same spot that Hikaru and Kaoru were looking at.

_I never knew that they had any _love_ interests_, she thought to herself as they all stared at the new girl. Even from the height difference as they examined her, Haruhi could see that the girl had wide, amber-brown eyes and long auburn hair. She was of petit stature, and looked as though a breeze could push her over. Haruhi rolled her eyes and grabbed the twins' arms and pulled them away from the window.

"Jeez, guys, and you say _I_ moon over people from the windows?" She complained, glad when they cooperated and followed her out of the classroom. Her path was cut short when Kaoru came into her peripheral sight, followed by Hikaru.

"Oh, poor Haruhi!" He sniggered, glancing over at his twin brother through narrowed golden eyes.

"Poor… _me_?" Haruhi cocked an eyebrow, trying to shove past, but they wouldn't let her pass, their grins widening like the Cheshire Cat's smile.

"Is Haruhi jealous?" Kaoru added to Hikaru's comment.

"What're you talking about?" Haruhi asked blankly.

"Anyone could tell that this scholarship student is _crushing_ on us, right, Hikaru?" Kaoru went on. "Really," he directed at Haruhi. "No one knows that you're a girl and they'll get suspicious if they know your feelings for us…" he spoke as though it were the most tragic event ever.

"I am not crushing on you!" Haruhi answered hotly, brushing her fringe from her eyes to display how annoyed they looked.

"You're not a very good liar–" Hikaru started, but was interrupted.

"I do NOT like you!" Haruhi shouted at them, hating them for even bringing up the 'forbidden subject', as Tamaki put it. "So just shut up about it!" She stormed away, and this time Kaoru let her pass.

"Sheesh, what's up with _her_?" Haruhi heard Kaoru comment, and Hikaru answered, "maybe we went one step too far…"

_Maybe_? Haruhi thought, fuming as she sped up her pace, bumping accidentally into a three third years, whom all watched her run past, shocked that she hadn't even apologized, before beginning to discuss her.

"What's up with that guy?" The first guy muttered.

"Isn't he in that corny Host Club?" The second asked.

"Yeah, that's Fujioka, alright…" The first guy responded.

"Have you ever spoken to him before? He's got eyes like a girl…" The third whispered.

"I think he was arguing with the Hitachiins'."

"The guys that look like cats?"

"Yeah!"

"Huh…"

The third years' conversations droned out of hearing, until Haruhi came to the Music Room 3 door, and not bothering to knock, shoved the door open grumpily.

"Haru-chan!" Hunny called, waving Usa-chan around. "You're late!"

"Indeed," Kyoya said. "We're opening in a few minutes."

"Sor-ree," Haruhi grumbled, and sensing Tamaki approached her from behind, said, "go away, Senpai, please!"

"Don't you want a hug from daddy?" Tamaki sulked, slouching away again.

"No." Her voice was so cold that even Hunny noticed.

"Did something happen, Haru?" Hunny asked. Tamaki's head shot up, Mori turned and Kyoya paused his writing in his black clipboard.

"Yes. No," Haruhi replied.

"Did those devil twins do something to you?" Tamaki wailed, wringing hands, and bounding around the room. "I'll get them! Don't you worry, Haruhi! Daddy will keep you safe!" He strode over to the door and reached for the handle, everybody's eyes on him. Then someone from the other side threw the door open, slamming it into Tamaki's face.

"Ouch." He whimpered. Hikaru and Kaoru came in, and the two pairs of eyes searched the room, until they found Haruhi who stood next to Hunny, looking at Tamaki sardonically.

"Sorry, Haruhi!" Hikaru said.

"_Very_ sincerely sorry, Haruhi," said Kaoru.

Haruhi ignored them.

"Have you seen Miss Kanazuki of late, Hunny Senpai?" She quizzed.

"No… Why?"

"I passed her in the corridor earlier this morning and she doesn't look good."

"Oh."

"Don't ignore us!" The twins scolded. "That is not good manners, Haruhi."

"I'm talking to Hunny," Haruhi replied coolly. "It's not very good manners to _interrupt_."

"Indeed!" Tamaki sided with Haruhi immediately. "You shady twins are extremely impolite!"

"Keep out of this, milord!" Hikaru and Kaoru shot back in unison.

"And stop sulking," Haruhi added. "Or _you_ can be the one to clear out those mushrooms that you've been growing."

"But–" Tamaki complained, but stopped short.

A chilling laugh rang out from nowhere, and shiver ran up Haruhi's spine. She wasn't usually spooked so easily, but this laugh was eerie.

"Nekozawa," Kyoya said simply, pushing his glasses up his nose, "Must be up to his usual _tricks_ again."

Haruhi couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that Kyoya was there with them. It was silly, but the thought still remained.

"_Tricks_?" Nekozawa's voice giggled, and the floor opened up beneath the hosts' feet.

Haruhi's mind was completely blank as she listened to the yells of the other host club members (or the hysterical screaming that was being emitted from Tamaki) as they were engulfed by the blackness as the tumbled down, down, down, deeper into the heart of Ouran. She couldn't think for a good ten seconds, and she only registered what was happening as she hit the floor somewhere far below Music Room 3.

Haruhi gasped at the chill, just like that morning when she'd tumbled from her bed, and stumbled and slipped, trying to find her feet. Around her, Tamaki, Hikaru, Kaoru, Kyoya, Hunny and Mori were all doing the same thing.

"Where are we?" Kaoru hissed into the darkness.

"The dungeons," Mori responded shortly.

"The _dungeons_?" Haruhi panted, taking a step forwards, feeling around her as she did so. "What dungeons?"

"Ouran is an old school, Haruhi," Kyoya's voice came. "It was said that somewhere below the school, before it had been established, there were dungeons from a kingdom that had crumbled many hundreds of years ago. Nobody knows why it fell, but the only remains from it is what we are in now. Ouran was planted on top of the dust and rumble, unsure whether the dungeons were still existent or not. Apparently it is."

"So we're like, the first in a hundreds of years to be down here?"

"Perhaps."

"Then there _has_ to be a way out of here!" Haruhi said.

"Careful, Haru-chan, there're lots of loose stones," said Hunny.

"Just stay put!" Hikaru advised. Haruhi ignored him and started padding across the dungeons carefully, trying not to think about the prospect of being stuck there forever.

"_Watch where you step, Haruhi_!" Nekozawa laughed out of nowhere. Haruhi lost her guard and stopped walking.

"Don't walk, Haruhi!" Hikaru yelled.

"I'm over here!" Tamaki wheezed from somewhere just ahead of Haruhi.

"Stay still," Mori instructed.

"Where's Usa-chan?" Hunny squeaked, sounding extremely scared.

"Stop talking, everyone!" Kyoya spoke for the first time in a while. "Someone's speaking to me…"

Everybody was silent as they questioned Kyoya's sanity.

"It's Nekozawa, I think. He's saying that there's a tunnel, no! It's a drop in the ground. It'll lead to–" He never finished talking. Someone from in front of Haruhi bumped into her, and she puffed as the breath was knocked out of her. To her horror, however, rather than her back meeting floor, she fell into the 'drop' that Kyoya had been talking about. Once again she was falling, only further away from the other hosts this time. A scream escaped Haruhi's throat and the last thing that she heard was, "Haru–?" from Tamaki before she tumbled too far down to hear the rest of his sentence. And she continued to scream as she fell down into the unknown.

**Cliffhanger! Sorry about that, but I'll make sure that the next chapter takes off from there. Only it won't be from Haruhi's POV. I hope that that chapter met you expectations, and was good enough for you to review! Remember to PM me if you've got any suggestions for later chapters, included pairings! Expect the next chapter to be out in two or three days. **

**~Black Cat Widow~**

– **If you like my writing, remember to try reading my little one-shot 'Down Pottery Road' and review it! Good reading all the way! ^x^**


	3. AUTHORS NOTE

**AUTHORS NOTE**

**Sorry, this isn't really a chapter but I would love a few more reviews or PMs about pairings for **_**Mirrors**_**. I like to plan ahead :) **

**I've gotten a few requests for MoriXHaru, KyoyaXHaru and twinsXHaru. PM me to let me hear your thoughts and I'll get back to you as soon as I can!**

**~Black Cat Widow~ **


	4. Chapter 3

**Thank you very much for those who have been with me the entire way so far! It really means a lot to me. This chapter will take off from my little cliffy at the end of Chapter Two. Enjoy reading! **

'_A scream escaped Haruhi's throat and the last thing that she heard was, "Haru–?" from Tamaki before she tumbled too far down to hear the rest of his sentence. And she continued to scream as she fell down into the unknown.'_

When he knocked into her, Tamaki gave a sigh of relief.

But a scream followed.

"Haruhi?" He squeaked. "What hap–?"

A jolt of horror shot through Tamaki as he realized what he'd just done to Haruhi.

_The _drop_!_ _Ohmygod!_ He thought, paling visibly and a cold sweat broke out against his forehead. _I just killed Haruhi!_

"Haruhi!?" Everybody shouted around Tamaki, who was too absorbed by fear to notice that Kyoya wasn't talking either. He jumped when a hand clamped against his shoulder.

_Oh no! Who's that? Is there a murderer amongst us_? Tamaki wondered, so terrified that his mind kept on jumping to the worst fate possible. Hot breath touched Tamaki's neck, and he jumped again, this time guiltily, when Hikaru spoke in his ear.

"You pushed her down the drop, didn't you?" he asked. Tamaki cringed, partly because Hikaru had gotten it right on his first guess, and also because his voice was too calm to be natural. Truthfully, Tamaki would have preferred to have Hikaru screaming in his ear, punching him, rather than this strange peace that shrouded the two from the rest of the panicking host club.

"Y–" Tamaki admitted, feeling worse than he ever had in his entire life. "–Yes…"

"Aha." Hikaru spoke almost knowingly. Suddenly Tamaki realized what that sounded like.

"NO!" He bellowed, and this time Hikaru leapt back. "I DIDN'T push her down the drop on _purpose_! How could you even have considered that?"

Tamaki could almost feel the grin on Hikaru's face.

"_You pushed Haruhi down the drop_?" Hunny and Kaoru confirmed, and Tamaki wished that he could see their expressions.

"Did you?" said a mortified Mori.

"I am a true gentleman," Tamaki retorted, "I admit to pushing her, but not _down the drop on purpose_!"

"Do we follow her down?" Hunny asked.

"What's even down there?" Kaoru pondered. "Kyoya?" There was no reply.

"_Kyoya_?" Even Hikaru was sounding panicked. Then silence reigned in the dungeons. Nobody had felt more doomed than those who were hundreds of feet below the school.

They all asked themselves the same question.

"_What now_?"

Haruhi rubbed the back of her head, overcome by tiredness. What had just happened?

_That jerk pushed me over, I fell down the _drop_, I landed somewhere and hit my head, I blacked out, and then I've woken up here. Where am I?_

Haruhi looked around her. She was still down below Ouran. She could tell from the dim lighting, and the fact that there were no windows. She was lying across a long white-clothed table, and Haruhi started when she saw that she was no longed wearing her male uniform. Swathed in pure white robes that was so light that it floated around her like mist, and a gold buckled sash wrapped around her waist, Haruhi looked like royalty. Her head throbbed painfully, and she sat up.

Where _was_ she? Alone, that was sure. In a chamber room which had no furniture but the table that she'd been lying across and a wooden table that held an ebony-black candleholder.

Haruhi slipped to her feet, and her robes fell against her properly to display the actual cut.

It had a low neckline, too low for Haruhi's liking, with white lace that garnished the trailing skirt, the flared sleeves and the fitted waist design. Whoever had dressed her had left her shoeless, but had braided a single plait into her short hair, with gold leaves woven into it and a thick, heavy, pure golden chain hung from her throat. The weight of it seemed like a brand of ownership on her.

Haruhi crossed the chamber room, and opened the door. There were only corridors, long, dark, looming corridors that looked as though they led to nowhere in particular. She stepped out of her chamber room, and as soon as her bare feet touched the frozen ground, shivers overcame her.

"Hello?" Haruhi called out, and her voice echoed down either ways of the corridor.

_Hello, hello, hello, hello, hello…_

"This is ridiculous," Haruhi decided, and started to descend down the left corridor. For a long time she met nothing, freezing in the skimpy robes that she wore, and she tried to tug the neckline higher, to warm her exposed upper half of her chest and neck, but it was too fitted against her for much good to happen.

Just as she was beginning to lose hope, a doorway creaked open from a few feet ahead.

"Come in, little enchantress," someone called out, and the voice was both alluring and uncanny, the way their voice slid creepily up and down the scales. Haruhi was too cold to even bother being cautious, and she stepped inside gladly into the warmth of the new chamber.

Rubbing her arms to try and warm up, Haruhi scanned the room with wide eyes. They finally rested upon an Ouran student that Haruhi had seen perhaps once or twice before. His face was faintly amused, and Haruhi scowled at him. He wore the black robes of a Black Magic Club member, so Haruhi knew that he was with Nekozawa.

"I see you've taken to the clothing," the boy said with a smirk.

"They're the only I've got, what do you expect me to do?" Haruhi snapped back coldly. "Run around naked?"

"It wouldn't make much different as Nekozawa had Miss Kanazuki and I change you into those," he shrugged, and Haruhi's face suddenly felt hot. "Why do you pretend to be a boy?"

"Why must you be a pain?"

"Well, I personally prefer you as a girl," the boy grinned, his eyes running appreciatively down Haruhi, who's scowl grew even bigger, so big that her face ached from it.

"You know that you're a pervert and a creep, so I'm leaving," she whirled around to leave. "The rest of the host club should be here soon."

"Mr. Ootori is already here," the boy's voice was mocking.

"Where?" Haruhi demanded, whirling back to face him. He gave an almost hesitant smirk, before standing up from the desk that he'd been working at. Shuffling through his papers, he tucked them away into a clipboard.

"What's that?" Interrogated Haruhi, glaring at the clipboard.

"You really are extremely adorable when you're angry," said the boy.

"Flattery doesn't work on me. What's on that paper?"

The boy gave a sigh of defeat and removed the papers and handed them over to Haruhi.

She scuffled through the pile, searching for something more interesting than his second year homework, but found nothing. Instead, she decided to question him even more.

"Why have you got this?"

"Even _I_ get homework that I need to fill in," the boy said in exasperation. "Only I've been stuck on the last question."

"Ha." Haruhi flipped to the last page. "_In which kind of stadium was the ancient Japanese sport, kemari, played?_ Oh, that's cinch! Kakari!"

"_Kakari_?"

"Yeah. That's the type of stadium they played kemari in."

"Aha." The boy took the papers and filled in the sheet. Then he looked over at Haruhi.

"Hey, what's your name? Wait, don't tell me…" he stared at her face through narrowed hazel eyes, before relaxing slightly and saying, "Haruhi Fujioka."

"How'd you do that?" Haruhi asked in astonishment.

"Trust me, when Nekozawa's through with you, that'll be nothing! As in nothing bad will happen," he added hastily when Haruhi's eyes grew wide.

"Okay…" Haruhi sounded uncertain still. "Then who're _you_?"

"I– people just call me Amasawa." The boy flushed as he spoke. "That's my family name."

"Amasawa, huh?" Haruhi murmured. "Well, Amasawa, I don't believe you."

"Believe me…?"

"Yes. I do believe that something bad is going to happen to me. To _us_. I don't need to be a Black Magic Club member to realize this," Haruhi said, turning and running out the door as fast as she could. She ignored the bitter cold against the soles of her feet. She ignored Amasawa shouting after her. She ignored the dizzying blackness that she ran into. She ignored her robes, which she continuously stumbled upon the hem of.

Haruhi hated life right now.

She ignored reality.

**Sorry that that was such a short chapter, but I didn't have much time to write it! Okay, a new reason to PM me. Do you think that Haruhi and Amasawa could become a pair for a little bit later on? Let me know what you think, please! Review and you'll get a spangled star! ^~^ **

**Also, I've had a few pairing requests that include HaruXMori, HaruXKyoya and HaruXtwins (either one!). I would love you to vote and I'll post the overall requests in the following chapters. **

**~Black Cat Widow~ **


	5. Chapter 4

**OK, readers, here comes Chapter Four. This chapter is where the magic (0x0) will really start! Not like the **_**major **_**magic that comes in later, but beginning with transformations and potions etc.; **

**If you're a little confused at the start, all of the POVs are supposed to be happening at the exact same time, after Haruhi ran away. None will be in Haruhi's POV this chapter. There will be DOUBLE HIKA POVs! YAY! And if you're wondering 'what the heck is with all these swanky outfits', you'll find out in the next chapter! (Also, if you've read the original manga books, this story is based around the time when Hikaru has dark brown hair, rather than the same ginger as Kaoru.) Prepare for a long chapter! **

**Also, in the recent chapter, Amasawa is my own character, though he's based on one of the blonde males in the Black Magic Club.**

'_She ignored the bitter cold against the soles of her feet. She ignored Amasawa shouting after her. She ignored the dizzying blackness that she ran into. She ignored her robes, which she continuously stumbled upon the hem of. _

_Haruhi hated life right now._

_She ignored reality.'_

[Hikaru POV]

"Ugh…" Hikaru groaned, squeezing his eyes tightly shut. He desperately needed more sleep.

Yuck, when he ran his finger along his lower eyelid, he could almost feel the deep shadows.

"Oh, fudge…" Hikaru suddenly remembered what the heck was happening to him.

_If I'm alive, then Haruhi is too! And Kaoru! _Excitement suddenly overwhelmed him, and he shoved against the dark blue velvet cloth that he lay across. As soon as he began to run for the door, however, he tripped and landed on his face. He swore loudly, before standing and trying to figure out what had tripped him.

Huh. The hem of a cloak that he now wore swirled around his feet, which was quite obviously calling for a victim to trip.

"What the–" Suddenly Hikaru realized that he was no longer in his school uniform, but black trousers that made his legs look longer than they truly were, a navy button down shirt, a black velvety ribbon around the collar of his shirt that tied into a long, loose bow, cowboy boots with silver spurs and the deep blue cloak that had stars spangled across it.

"What the hell?"

Hikaru shuffled his feet, overcome by nerves suddenly.

Kaoru – the 'sensible' and 'smart' twin, the twin who never lost his temper or was reckless under pressure, the twin who was actually reasonably calm compared to Hikaru, the twin who liked to spend his time reading and writing rather than killing time playing sports outdoors – always told Hikaru to monitor the situation before reacting.

"Ugh! How can I monitor it, then?" Hikaru asked himself in frustration.

"_That calls for quick thinking_!" He could almost hear Kaoru saying. Or maybe he _was_ talking to Hikaru? He didn't care.

"Duh!" He muttered.

"_In times of need, you NEVER say 'duh' to people's attempts to help…_" Kaoru scolded now. Hikaru rubbed his temple and sat down cross-legged, pushing his dark fringe away from his forehead. Then he closed his eyes and strained his mind to think of a strategy to keep the stress down.

"Ah!" He said aloud. He would count the 'good's and the 'bad's, _then_, and only then, he would decide whether it was worth panicking.

_Good:_

_Uh… I'm alive?_

_Bad:_

_Okay… I'm somewhere that belongs in the time of ancient history… could get worse…_

_Someone has taken my REAL clothes… NOT GOOD! But that's why I'm considering this to be in the 'bad' section, right…? _

_I have absolutely NO idea where I am! _

_THE HOST CLUB HAS BEEN SEPARATED! PANIC! PANIC! What I would give to see even _Tamaki_ again, and that's saying something… _

Hikaru counted up the 'good's. He counted up the 'bad's. There was no doubt about the one that held the most options.

"_Yeah… I suppose we can ALL start screaming and running around tearing out our hair…_" Kaoru told Hikaru with a smirk in his voice. "_Someone's coming your way! Tread lightly, Hika._"

Hikaru stood, deciding against the 'screaming and running around tearing out our hair'. Instead he pressed his ear to the chamber door, trying to decipher who was coming his way, as Kaoru had told him.

A vague slapping of bare feet against stone reached his ears, and his heart leapt in his mouth.

Who's there… who's there… _who's there_… The footsteps were gradually becoming louder and louder until they couldn't be any further away from the chamber than three meters.

Taking a deep breath, Hikaru threw open the door, and leapt out to confront the person in the dark corridor.

Instead he came face to face with the most unlikely person.

"_Haruhi_?"

From the expression on her face, Hikaru knew that Haruhi had been expecting this no more than he had been.

[Kaoru POV]

Kaoru kept his eyes closed, even when he woke. The bed was extremely uncomfortable, but it was better than nothing.

He lay in total silence until he heard the faintest voice speaking. Kaoru couldn't quite understand whoever was speaking. It sounded no different from a pair of people attempting to converse while one was beneath water, the other above the surface. Then suddenly a voice came.

"_Ugh_…"

Kaoru almost laughed out loud. How was Hikaru talking to him? He listened harder, eyes still shut.

"_Oh_, _fudge_…" Hikaru mumbled. Kaoru continued to suppress his laughter. Suddenly he snapped his eyes open, and stared up into the darkness.

_Hmm_… Kaoru sat up slowly, trying to remember what had just happened. He couldn't really remember anything.

Instead, he looked at his feet and started slightly when his black compulsory school shoes didn't wink back at him. Instead, gold-spurred leather boots stared back dully.

Actually, maybe not _dully_, they were pretty cool, but was awkward to wear in an unfamiliar place. Kaoru would _know_ about these types of things, really!

_Huh?_ Kaoru stood quickly and scowled at the long black trousers, deep green shirt, black-and-white kerchief that were tied around his neck western style, and the gold-star patterned dark green cloak that swung around his shoulders stylishly. _Not too bad_…

"_What the… What the hell_?" Hikaru's voice sounded peevish this time. Kaoru smothered a chuckle when his twin added, "_Ugh! How can I monitor it then_?" He was thinking about Kaoru's little rule about monitoring before jumping to a conclusion. Kaoru decided to play a little, see if it worked.

"That calls for quick thinking!" He commented, pacing the chamber, and fingering his kerchief.

"_Duh_," came the blunt reply. Excitement jolted through Kaoru.

They were conversing!

"In times of need," Kaoru mocked, "you NEVER say 'duh' to people's attempts to help."

"_Ah_!" Hikaru exclaimed. Kaoru smiled. He waited as Hikaru carried on with whatever he was doing.

While he waited, Kaoru looked back at the blanket that he had been dropped on to sleep on. It was made from the same material as his cloak. He frowned at it, and immediately the whole blanket erupted into flames. Kaoru leapt backwards into the chamber wall, which surely created a bruise, grunting at the impact, but Kaoru couldn't have cared less.

What the heck had just happened? Had someone just thrown gasoline on the blanket, and lit it with a match?

Kaoru knew that this was impossible, as he was alone. Completely alone.

"Y-yeah," he said to Hikaru. "I suppose we can ALL start screaming and running around tearing out our hair…" Kaoru dropped down and contemplated his boots, disheartened. Suddenly he sensed a movement down Hikaru's end of the line.

"S-someone's coming your way!" Kaoru hissed. "Tread lightly, Hika." He pulled his green cloak fully around his shoulders to keep what warmth he could.

Rocking back and forth on his heels, Kaoru looked around the chamber, and his eyes finally came to rest on the door.

Was it locked? Surely it was. Kaoru hesitated as he sat, feeling, and certainly_ looking_, small and pathetic.

Making up his mind, he released the warmth that he had once been harboring in his cradled cloak, and stood to grab the door handle.

_Get on with it, wretch._ Kaoru gritted his teeth and ripped the handle down towards the floor.

To his major relief, the wooden door swung open. But he was disappointed to be met by darkness. Again.

Privately, Kaoru had been having little fantasies in his mind about other host club members on the other side of the door.

His heart froze, however, when the little voice gasped, "_Haruhi_?"

[Tamaki POV]

Tamaki gripped the sides of his head, fingers enlaced through his blonde hair, eyes shining deep violet in the candlelight.

When Nekozawa finished speaking, he smiled at Tamaki from beneath his long, dark fringe. Tamaki merely gaped back, his lips frozen. He attempted to yell angrily, "How _dare_ you, you evil cat-puppet president person! You want us _dead_, now? After all that we've been through? What on earth possessed you? Think, Nekozawa! Please, think! Don't put us all through this… this… this _agony_!" But instead of his short outburst, a tiny whimper escaped his throat.

Nekozawa laughed in delight, yet his grave eyes didn't waver.

"I see that you haven't quite accustomed to these drastic changes," he giggled, standing up. "If you have nothing to say, no protest, no thanks, no opinion, then I shall leave. I do not expect to see you around, Mr. Suoh."

Tamaki fumbled with his tongue, almost tearing his hair out in the process as his fingers tangled further through his hair. Then finally he managed to spit out, "N-no!" Nekozawa inclined his head slightly.

"No?"

"Yes!"

"So you mean yes? Or no?"

"Yes, I mean yes: no! Got it?"

Nekozawa's face split into a huge grin.

"Ah!" He breathed. "It works!"

Tamaki stared at Nekozawa in bewilderment, apparently awaiting some type of explanation. It never came, and Nekozawa exited the chamber grandly with a sweep of his black cloak.

"W-wait! What have you done to the others?" Tamaki shouted after the Black Magic Club President. He wheeled himself around and threw a look at Tamaki that suggested cold boredom.

"There is no need to stress, Mr. Suoh!" Nekozawa drawled, his mouth still fixed in a grin. "You and the rest of the host club shall be reunited before long!"

Tamaki tried to shake off the spooked feeling, but before he could recover and talk again, Nekozawa had disappeared out the door and into the underground corridors.

Shivering, Tamaki chewed his nails against his better judgment. He gazed around the once-busy chamber, imagining history. Could this chamber had belonged to a prince, maybe? Or a princess! Tamaki got excited as he automatically entered his little mind-theatre.

_Entering…_

_The chamber that Tamaki is now in gleams with riches. It is coated with gold and jewels, and a princess sits on a sparkling throne, looking over the chamber. _

"_Ah, in the future, this chamber will belong to a king!" She giggles. "I foresee him sitting in here, too! Tee hee hee!" _

_Exiting…_

Tamaki grinned broadly, and stood up magnificently.

"Oh, yes, fair princess, you are always right!" He declared. "For a king does indeed sit in this chamber!" (He means the 'King' of the host club… -_-)

Another thought entered Tamaki's mind, however. What if he was _actually_ in the dungeons, where dirty prisoners lay, rotting to death? Horrified, Tamaki looked on into his mind theatre for another possibility.

_Entering…_

_The chamber that Tamaki is now in is caked with dirt, dust and cobwebs. An old man is curled up in the corner, gnawing on a dog bone. _

_A _dog_ bone?_

_He wears classic prisoner clothes: a black-and-white striped suit. Looking upwards, he grins, showing blackened teeth. _

"_Ha, in the future, this chamber will remain a dungeon for prisoners," He cackled. "And I see… a boy who shall die in here! Bwahahahaha!" _

_Exiting…_

"No!" Tamaki shrieked, clawing at the walls. "I can't die in here! H-help me!" He ignores the fact that his dark violet silk robes are scraping against the walls, and that his hands are beginning to bleed. He continues to scratch hysterically, determined to find a way out.

_I shall not be defeated!_ Tamaki thought to himself, and starts attacking every surface of the chamber that he can possibly find.

"_Really, Mr. Suoh!"_ Nekozawa's voice haunted Tamaki's chamber once again. "_Please stop trying to escape, and then we shall do nothing to you that you shall later regret._"

Tamaki paid no notice, and tackled the floor instead, his mind crazed by the idea of dying inside the chamber, inside a _prisoner_ chamber.

"Need. To. Get. Out!" He gasped, jumping up and down.

"_Knock him out,_" came Nekozawa's sigh, and before Tamaki could utter a single word, Tamaki was overwhelmed by darkness. 

[Hunny POV]

Hunny moaned inaudibly as he was woken by something, or some_one_. His eyes widened temporarily.

Nobody _ever_ wakes Mitsukuni Haninozuka!

"Yah!" Hunny leapt to his feet, his expression dark as he surveyed the entire room that he was in. Where were they hiding? His hands balled into angry fists, and he spun in circles. Something cold touched his shoulder. Hunny whirled, and realized that it was only the ceiling, which was dripping.

_Drip. Drip. Drip_.

The sound was soothing as Hunny listened, and he smiled vaguely, pulling his sleeves further down his wrists. But… where had his blazer gone? In its place was a beige khaki shirt, and long army-printed cargo trousers.

"Huh?" He blinked when he touched his pocket. There was something soft and warm in it. Tears came to Hunny's eyes. What if it was a spider? Takashi wasn't there to get rid of it.

Moisture flowed from Hunny's eyes as he cried. No Usa-chan. No Takashi. No Tama either. And most importantly, there was no Haru. For _real_.

Hunny scrubbed his eyes, hugging himself miserably. He'd been taught to remain optimistic when he was little. But that was a long time ago, and he saw no reason for it.

A cold breeze wracked Hunny, who squeaked and wished harder for someone to come for him.

"Ssssssss…" something hissed.

"S-s-s-snake!" Hunny gasped, hopping around, grabbing at his ankles and trying to float away from the ground.

"Ssssssss… friendssssss or foesssss?" The creature flicked its forked tongue as it came into view. Hunny froze, his breath stuck in his throat as he looked at the huge, scaly thing. It looked like a snake, just as Hunny had suspected, but snakes couldn't talk. What was it then?

"What are you?" Asked Hunny, expecting his voice to come out quietly, ringing with fear, but instead he spoke calmly, his voice flat.

"Sssss, the sssssilver tongue sssspeakssss," the snake cooed.

"_What are you_?" Hunny repeated, demandingly. The snake's yellow eyes narrowed, and it eyed Hunny's pocket menacingly.

"What do ssssss you hidessss in there? Sssssss," the snake spat, gliding around Hunny, who fought back a shiver.

"Answer me!" Hunny demanded.

"Psssssss…" the snake didn't seem at all amused. "I am what you sssssee me to be. Ssssss."

Hunny rubbed his palms, slick with sweat, against his cargos, and something twitched in his pocket. His heart leapt in his mouth, and finally the twitch died away.

Hunny closed his eyes thankfully. To tell the truth, he was more scared of the thing his pocket than the snake.

"Who are you, then?" Hunny queried this time, his eyes snapping open. "Hey!" The snake had disappeared without Hunny noticing. This troubled him. Was it going to attack?

He sighed deeply.

No Usa-chan. No Takashi. No Tama. No Haru. No cake. But the worst off: no _snake_.

[Mori POV]

Mori came back to the present with a groan.

"Hmph." Nobody around. Mori, being a man of few words, heaved himself to his feet silently. Uh oh. This was no good.

_Where was Mitsukuni_?

Mitsukuni may have only been Mori's cousin, but he felt a compassion towards the short blonde that gave the impression that Mori was Mitsukuni's body guard or something, though Mitsukuni could take care of himself, Yessir.

Mori could remember quite clearly the times that *Mitsukuni took charge over Mori when they were young*.

The time that Mori had eaten mud balls just because his cousin had given them to him with a, "for you!" Mori's father had had to call the hospital in the middle of the night. This was when Satoshi had been a baby though. Harmless to remember. (*read Volume 16 by Bisco Hatori.*)

Mori crouched and studied the room through narrowed eyes.

This sure was a creepy place, he decided. Automatically, he reached back for something, and his fingers locked around the handle of a… _whatthecrumbsisthat_? Or translating to: a katana. The sheath of the sword was slung around Mori's shoulders, and only then did he realize that he'd been suited up with silver and gold armor plates.

"Hmm…" This was interesting. Mori took the katana, and balanced it in his hands. A little red ruby was embedded at the gold-lined handle, and beneath it three words were printed. Mori squinted at the tiny writing, trying to make out what it said. Then his heart skipped a beat as he succeeded in reading it.

_WARRIOR OF MIRRORS. _

[Hikaru POV]

Hikaru narrowed his eyes as he surveyed Haruhi, wondering whether this was a trick.

This couldn't be _Haruhi_.

She would never allow herself to show a bare ankle, for Christ's sake, and now here she was, wearing a skimpy white dress that showed off her entire figure… not that that was a _bad_ thing, she was quite good looking, thin in every possible way… the gold-buckled sash really complimented her hips… He _knew_ about these types of things…

Hikaru snapped right out of it when he realized that he'd been gaping at her.

"W-what're _you_ doing here?" He snapped, too harshly than he'd meant.

"Tamaki Suoh," Haruhi spat out, "shoved me down the drop, as a matter of fact. He knocked me out." She grimaced at the memory, and looked down at her feet, pulling the grubby hem of the dress up. The soles of her feet were scratched and dirty, and much to Hikaru's surprise, were also bare.

"No shoes?" He smiled carefully.

"Y-yeah." Haruhi looked down, and sudden tears started to spill, to both hers and Hikaru's utter astonishment.

"Uh…" Hikaru swallowed, watching Haruhi wallow temporarily, until she finally sniffed deeply.

"S-sor-sorry. S-something's g-g-going to hap-happen to me, and n-noth-ing can sto-op it," she hiccoughed, scrubbing her eyes. "To you too, n-now."

Hikaru frowned.

"Kaoru's here somewhere, too. He spoke to me. Down there." Hikaru jerked his head down the left path.

"Huh?" Haruhi looked up at Hikaru, eyes wide and deep enough to drown in. Hikaru swallowed, forcing his eyes not to wonder from Haruhi's face.

"Never mind," Hikaru grumbled, then a voice echoed down from where the two host club members stood. Hikaru couldn't tell who's voice it was, or what they were saying, but Haruhi obviously did, as she flinched and winced, her face pained.

"Sorry, but can we be on our way?" She whispered. Hikaru threw her a questioning look, but otherwise said nothing, and grabbed her hand and started to run.

"Ow!" Haruhi exclaimed, her grip on Hikaru's hand loosening as her feet were torn at again. "Sorry, but I haven't got any shoes." Hikaru stared at her for a moment, shrugged, and then pulled Haruhi into his arms. He didn't notice the blush colouring Haruhi's face as he started off at a jog, and Haruhi didn't bother questioning where he was heading.

Hikaru was glad of this, as he couldn't explain the sensation that ran through his mind, instructing him towards Kaoru.

**I'm so sorry to those who wanted pairings with Mori, Tamaki, Hunny etc.; **

**The majority voted twinsXHaru and KyoyaXHaru. **

**More votes asked for twinsXHaru, but I promise for mild KyoyaXHaru. **

**At this rate, I'll make it more KaoXHaru, but I don't HAVE to if you don't want me too, if you'd rather HikaXHaru. If anybody would like to throw in extra votes to make me change my mind, go for it. Vote by the end of chapter seven, then I'll really bring in the pairing! :) **

**~Black Cat Widow~**


	6. Chapter 5

**This is a short chapter! Sorry!**

**Also, I thought that I should point this out: as a Guest review so kindly pointed out, I had written HikaXHaru previously. I actually have no idea whether I'll do HikaXHaru or KaoXHaru anymore, so I'll just 'roll with the punches', as some say. But I'm making certain that I won't change Haruhi into some blushing fan girl who is won over by first sight. She's not going to change from her oblivious state in one tiny way! **

'_Hikaru stared at her for a moment, shrugged, and then pulled Haruhi into his arms. He didn't notice the blush colouring Haruhi's face as he started off at a jog, and Haruhi didn't bother questioning where he was heading._

_Hikaru was glad of this, as he couldn't explain the sensation that ran through his mind, instructing him towards Kaoru.' _

Haruhi gripped her arms around Hikaru's neck as they were whisked down the misty corridors at an impossible speed.

Alarm crashed over Haruhi, suddenly frightened by the vast possibility of them crashing.

"Hi-ka-ru!" Haruhi gasped over the air rushing past her ears. "Slow–down!" Hikaru didn't answer at first, his eyebrows downturned, his face fixed in a scowl as he concentrated.

"_Hikaru_!"

"I'm not slowing!" Hikaru snapped finally, pressing Haruhi even tighter to his chest. She released a tiny squeak as the air was shoved from her lungs, and if it was possible for them to go any faster, then they did.

Haruhi soon forgot about their surroundings, completely mesmerized by the ground as it whizzed away from beneath them.

_Is this even real?_ She wondered as the tunnels completely vanished, and soon it was just Hikaru and herself in a blur of blackness.

"How do you do that?" She breathed, watching her silvery skirts fly after them. Hikaru cracked a grin.

"I don't know," he said, and his voice was strangely even, as though he was in a casual stance rather than an athlete's. "Kaoru's helping me."

"Kaoru?" Haruhi blinked her huge eyes owlishly at the eldest Hitachiin twin. "What has he got to do with this?"

"I hear him – he speaks to me," was the reply, and Haruhi scowled. She was beginning to wonder whether she was being pranked. She hated it when she was made a fool. That was one of the many reasons why she kept her fear of thunder hidden.

"Really!" Haruhi grumbled, her arms loosening from the twin's neck. He automatically reached back and clamped her fingers shut again.

"You wanna fall off?" He growled*.

*******Secretly, Hikaru is getting snappish because he feels as though Haruhi doesn't like holding onto him, while he finds it quite enjoyable ;) She wouldn't "fall off". **

"Stop getting so touchy, then," Haruhi responded hotly, though goose bumps erupted on her arms when Hikaru stopped moving abruptly and put his face into hers. Haruhi leaned back, her nose screwed up.

"I'm not touching you!" Hikaru retorted. Haruhi glared back at him, and looked pointedly at the arms that cradled her body to his. He looked back at Haruhi defiantly. "It was _your_ idea!"

"Was not," Haruhi said blandly.

"Please!" Hikaru snorted. "You were all tears back there!"

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah!"

"Prove it."

Hikaru stared at Haruhi in astonishment.

"I never knew that you could be this childish."

"Try me."

Hikaru stared at Haruhi's stubborn face, her eyes deeply shadowed from the lack of sleep, her jaw taut. It became all too clear that their faces were inches from away from touched.

He jerked back, as though stung. Hikaru wondered whether he was imagining it, but Haruhi looked rather smug by his reaction, as though she had been experimenting or something.

Haruhi indeed _felt_ smug, though not for the reason that Hikaru had guessed.

She, too, had been slightly troubled by the distance set between their faces, therefore she leaned forward slightly more, and Hikaru had tipped his head back, leaving space behind. Good.

"Well?" Haruhi said, a sardonic brow lifting above her brow.

"What?" Hikaru snapped out of his daydreams that included a certain brunette with gold weaved in her hair.

"You just said that you never knew that I could be this childish, and I said 'try me'. Are you going to?"

Hikaru frowned, and stared forwards for a moment.

"Actually, no. I don't really give."

"Because you know that I'm right."

"Argh! Just get out of my head!"

**Sorry again that that was such a short chapter, I didn't get much time to write it as I have come down with a flu and am short of patience when it comes to long writing processes :) **

**This wasn't really one of my exciting chapters, but be patient with the sick author, even though I'm not being very patient -_- I just finished off on a cheerful note with HikaXHaru, but expect a complicated love triangle to come on in. Reviews always welcome!**

**~Black Cat Widow~**


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry for such a long break through my updates, but I've started a new in-progress fanfiction. If you're into Warrior Cats, look out for **_**The New Prophecy Repeat**_**. **

**Short authors note this time! **

***Finally!* **

**Hey, I heard that! Anyway, these are going to go back into solid Haruhi POV. **

'"_Well?" Haruhi said, a sardonic brow lifting above her brow. _

"_What?" Hikaru snapped out of his daydreams that included a certain brunette with gold weaved in her hair. _

"_You just said that you never knew that I could be this childish, and I said 'try me'. Are you going to?" _

_Hikaru frowned, and stared forwards for a moment. _

"_Actually, no. I don't really give." _

"_Because you know that I'm right."_

"_Argh! Just get out of my head!"' _

Only then did Haruhi truly notice how many different doors there were, printing along the walls. Maybe she was only seeing them now that she wasn't so scared. Or because she was finally warming up. Whatever it was, her brain was finally functioning. Scholarship student or not, she had to admit that she couldn't think straight back there.

"Call yourself a scholar…" she mumbled, loud enough that only she could hear it.

As she held onto Hikaru's neck in silence, she remembered Mei, Ranka's friend's daughter, and how she had once told Haruhi, "Y'know, if you close your eyes on a rollercoaster, it feels like you're flying, or falling. It's freaky!"

_This is close enough to a rollercoaster_. Haruhi locked her muscles in place, worried that she might release Hikaru and panic, and shut her eyes.

Immediately she entered a strange world. She could see everything, yet at the same time she couldn't. Everything was strange and eerie, like in a dream.

The stone walls weren't so grungy, there were brass candle holders lining the halls, and faint murmurs of chatter, as though the castle from those many years ago was alive once again. Haruhi felt a short relief that she was still holding onto Hikaru, and continued to feast her eyes upon the hall as they carried on through it.

"_Kaoru_!" Hikaru's voice called, and it was distant, as though coming up from a drainpipe. Why, though? Hikaru's mouth was just next to her ear. But had he found Kaoru? Haruhi strained to see, until she remembered that her eyes were closed. She tried to open them, but in a way they were already open, though not to reality.

"Kaoru?" Haruhi tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form in her mouth, rather a different language did. The name came to her mind instantly.

_Latin_.

"Ethyl, you worry me greatly," the man sounded worried in Haruhi's ear. And he spoke Latin. _Latin_. How did that work? The language had died so many years ago! And– wait a second…

"Hikaru?" Haruhi twisted her head slightly and stared in horror at the not-Hikaru.

"_Haruhi! What… What's wrong?"_

"_She was okay just before…" _

She tried desperately to find the body of the twins' voices, but they simply weren't there.

"Mistress–"

"Let go of me!" Haruhi screamed, thrashing and trying to escape. Desperation grasped at her, and she refused to give in to the lull in the back of her mind that murmured, _Haruhi… Ethyl… Ouran was never your true time… _This_ is… let the Hitachiins' go, Ethyl. Let them go._

_Then what'll happen to me?_

_They'll believe you passed on. If you choose to go back to the modern world, something bad will happen to the body that you currently dwell in. And if that happens, then you'll surely die. But if you stay here, you can prevent that from happening… Please, Ethyl. Please, Haruhi…_

Haruhi's name snapped her out of her trance, and she whispered, "I am Haruhi. Haruhi Fujioka of Ouran High School. Haruhi Fujioka of the Host Club. Haruhi Fujioka, daughter of Ranka and Kotoko."

"_She's… dead."_

"_No she's not!"_

"_There's no pulse. Her skins cold."_

She wasn't dead! With one last effort, she arched her back from the man's firm grip, and face-planted onto the floor.

"Argh!" Haruhi snapped back up, eyes wide. Oh, her eyes were _wide_! She was back.

"Ha… ru?" Kaoru and Hikaru said in unison. Haruhi frowned. What had just happened? Really? She stared blankly at them, unseeing.

The faint buzz in the back of her mind that had woken her that morning was back, but it was no longer as irritating. It was a voice trying to get through to her from someplace in history.

_No_. Haruhi only had to think it for the buzz to go away.

"Ha ha." Haruhi gave a weak laugh, and Hikaru and Kaoru's shocked faces changed to relief. They all began to laugh, but then a voice shattered the moment, like a dagger piercing flesh, or an arrow splintering through glass.

"There they are! The three of them! Quickly, get the wizards! Make sure they do _no_ damage!"

"What about the girl?"

"Nekozawa hasn't changed her yet. She'll be no trouble. Amasawa, you can deal with her."

"Y-yes."

_Wizards… change… Hikaru and Kaoru are wizards?_ Haruhi's whole mind trembled with the effort to realize this, and she realized only too late, as something sharp made contact with her neck and five people dressed in black robes came into view.

"Ow." Haruhi registered nothing else but the silver dart that was embedded in her skin. She saw nothing, heard nothing. She felt a weakness seep through her, dizzying her until she felt sick, and she vaguely had this sensation that the ground was vibrating, as though something, or someone heavy had hit it.

_I hate being to weak_… She was out cold before she knew it, cold arms folding around her and carrying her away.

**Dum dum duuuum! Who carried her away? What were the heavy thuds against the ground? Ooh, so many questions… :D **

**But any unanswered question will hopefully be answered in the next chapter. Now, review and vote for your pairing! You've only got until the end of next chapter to send in a request, so hurry! HikaXHaru is winning so far, then KyoXHaru, and coming up third is KaoXHaru. Don't likey the outcome so far? Well, you have the power to change it! **

**~Black Cat Widow~ **

Chapter Seven


	8. Author's Note

**Authors Note sucks, I know... Sorry to get your hopes up for a new chapter to end the suspense D: **

**But I considered it a responsibility to inform you readers that a poll is up on XblackcatwidowX's profile page. You've always wanted a certain person for Haruhi to end up with in a series? Well, it's your lucky day! I'm going to write a fanfic of a few chapters about who she'll end up with, and how so. Vote now! You have the power to change Haruhi's fate XD **

**Thank you!**

**~Black Cat Widow~**


	9. Chapter 7

**And to end the suspense once again… **

**Thanks to Miss Ominous for her idea that she mentioned a while ago in a review :) I haven't used her full idea, but I'm going to use a small part of it. Keep the reviews coming, my lovely readers! On my profile page, I've got a poll up and I'd love for you to vote, as it includes Ouran High School business that you guys are obviously in to, since you're reading this right now ;D **

'"_Ow." Haruhi registered nothing else but the silver dart that was embedded in her skin. She saw nothing, heard nothing. She felt a weakness seep through her, dizzying her until she felt sick, and she vaguely had this sensation that the ground was vibrating, as though something, or someone heavy had hit it. _

_I hate being to weak… She was out cold before she knew it, cold arms folding around her and carrying her away.' _

Dim lighting burnt Haruhi's sensitive eyes, turning her eyelids red, and she squinted as she opened her eyes. Nobody was in the room as her, and it was no different from the chamber that she had woken in. Only this time she had been tied to a chair. Ouch.

"What the…?" She squirmed slightly, but the ropes that bound her ceased to move. Gritting her teeth, Haruhi starting to rock back and forth on the chair, struggling to come loose. All the while, she barely saw anything in the lights that glowed all around the room.

"Why. Won't. It. Come…" Haruhi's voice began to quiver under the strain as she was a little more successful, and snapped a strand of the rope. "…L-l-_loose_!"

"Tsk, tsk, tsk." The all-too-familiar voice smirked.

"Amasawa." Her voice dropped to a snarl. "Get me out of these… these… these _moronic_ ropes! Well? What're you waiting for?"

"Oh my, Fujioka," Amasawa laughed heartlessly. "Far too enthusiastic to escape, in my opinion. And…" his voice turned cold as stone. "…No. I will not be helping you today, or tomorrow, or even at the conclusion of this little game. You see, I am under specific orders, and I do not intend on ignoring them." Haruhi attempted to stretch her fingers far enough up her bag to pull on a low-hanging thread that would free her completely.

"What game?" She made her voice disdainful as she secretly struggled behind her back. She couldn't let him see that she was 'that' close to freeing herself. Then what?

"A game where you and the rest of the hosts are simply… pawns. Ace of hearts. Essential pieces that must be involved in a game for it to work, simple as they may be."

"Huh?" Haruhi didn't reply as she strained, and felt that the rope would snap any moment. She squared her shoulders and prepared for the loud _SNAP!_ and the impact to knock her out of her chair. Nothing happened, and she gritted her teeth and pulled harder, forcing to keep the strain from showing on her face.

"Consider it a life-size game of Chess," Amasawa continued, and either he didn't notice Haruhi working away, or he couldn't be bothered to stop her until she'd finally broken loose. "Does that answer your question?" Haruhi was silent, and a few beads of sweat appeared on her forehead.

_Please help me find the hosts… Please let me escape from this place…_

"You are a scholar, are you not?" Amasawa decided not to note that Haruhi didn't speak.

"A _scholarship_ student."

_Come on, come on, come on… I'm nearly there…_

"So you understand the answer to the question that you just queried?"

"Umm, _yes…_" Haruhi froze as the Black Magic Club member approached her.

_Crappity crappity crappity! He noticed!_

A cold sweat broke out as she imagined herself getting punished for trying to escape her bindings. Amasawa cocked his head at her slightly, an eyebrow quirked, his mouth lifted into a half-smile. Or a smirk, perhaps… Haruhi couldn't tell. Then the creepiest thing happened. One second Amasawa was standing five meters in front of her, then Haruhi blinked, and he was gone.

"Wha–" She was cut short as she felt the ropes – the ropes that she had _nearly_ broken free from – tighten once again. Then there was a tiny prick around the nape of her neck. She paled slightly, and then gasped loudly when a cold hand touched the spot where Haruhi assumed that she'd been pricked.

"You _have _been naughty," he giggled near her ear creepily, and Haruhi shivered, spooked, as she felt the hood of his black robes brush against her cheek as he stood and grinned down at her.

"You've been naughtier," she mumbled, refusing to meet his hazel eyes.

"I see." Amasawa's gaze hardened, and he swept away, his parting words merely, "My president will be paying you a visit shortly. As will your fellow hosts. Mwahahaha!"

Haruhi suddenly felt too drained and scared to attempt to escape once again, and she bowed her head, a sigh barely escaping her lips before the drugs took hold over her mind and she had barely entered a state of hypnotization before Nekozawa came through the doors.

"Fujioka-san," he spoke, and his voice was no different from Amasawa's. Haruhi blinked drowsily at him, and she tried to fully lift her head, but this seemed inevitable at the time. She wanted to speak, she wanted to shout, "_What've you done to the others_?" But her tongue refused to move. It felt fat, swollen and numb, like there was a giant, lazy worm in her mouth that was taking a nap.

"Amasawa did well," Nekozawa laughed, and crept over, waving his cat puppet the whole way. Then he released her ropes, and Haruhi stumbled to the floor, legs jumbled, all of her weight resting on her arms that she held out in front of her. She tried to move again, but once again, she gained no entrance to her brain. She vaguely heard herself garble something, and the old buzz returned to the back of her mind.

"Oh, Haruhi, you're remembering something!" Nekozawa sounded generally surprised, yet pleased. "I must say, Latin does become you."

_Latin_. That explained. The buzz grew louder again, throbbing at the back of her mind and irritating her yet further.

_GO AWAY!_

_Bzzz. Let me bzzzzz. gain entrance, Ha bzzzz. ruhi. Bzzzz. _

_At least you can call me by my real name. Come in, then. _

_Thank you_.

Peace finally washed through her mind, and she gradually grew gladder and gladder that she'd let whomever this was 'gain entrance'. Then she grew worried. Who exactly had she let into her mind?

_Who are you?_

_Ethyl._

_You have GOT to be kidding me…! _

_Ethyl Von Schrewnieder does not 'kid'. _

"The others may enter." Nekozawa's words barely registered in Haruhi's mind. She sat there, cross-eyed and confused, trying to figure out what the hell was going on.

One by one, each of the hosts filed in, heads bowed.

Tamaki, Hunny, Mori, Hikaru, Kaoru. No Kyoya still. They each glanced up from their line, and when they caught sight of Haruhi, sitting there, her eyes wide, and her expression bamboozled, they each exclaimed.

"What did you do to her?" They all screamed at once, including Mori, which jolted Haruhi for a moment. Nekozawa must have noticed, because his smile faltered for a few moments, but she might as well have imagined it for all she knew. Then all Hades broke loose. Hikaru and Kaoru escaped from whatever magic had captured them, and balls of flaming fire and whirling water whizzed from their palms, smashing against the ceiling, while Tamaki screamed at the top of his lungs, which was not a good noise. **(If you have got an older brother, imagine him singing a high note in the showers. If not, just imagine your dad. He'll do.)** A small tornado broke out, crushing the stone walls, and Mori drew a katana, striking the ground with it. The floor cracked open, and Haruhi nearly fell through it.

Then Hunny uttered four words. Nobody seemed to understand what he had just said, but Haruhi did.

"_We are the Mirrors_."

**Dramatic exit or not? Let me know, I always need some suggestions to improve on. I hope the Tamaki-screaming thing wasn't too random. O_o**

**And breaking news: It shall officially be a HikaXHaru story. The majority of reviews and PMs voted for that. **

**I am SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry to those who absolutely despise HaruXTwins (though I totally cannot relate to you…). This is a democracy! Fair voting, right?**

**Now… Review, please.**

**~Black Cat Widow~ **


End file.
